modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas/Western Europe
Heavily industrialised and densely populated, Western Europe has the most tumultous histories and the most powerful armies on the face of the earth to date. Although the Napoleonic Wars have very much devastated this region as well as Central Europe and the Mediterranean to the east and south, the most vibrant modern economies of Western Europe still constitute a force that people had better not trifle with. Political summary As a region by itself, Western Europe is fairly well-balanced, although different parts exhibit different distributions of rare resource and tribute, with supplies being sprinkled just about all over evenly throughout the map, although it must be noted that the initial borders drawn ensure that some factions get more than others. Several powers stand in power here: First and foremost are the French, who despite Napoleon's defeats, are still the most powerful faction in Western Europe. Aside from the French, most of the German land as well as Spain and Portugal are located here. Because some of these areas are heavily fortified (indeed, Western Europe is the second most heavily fortified area after the British lands in Northern Europe) waging a war here however would be suicide. As such, it is common to see France and Spain early on sending armies southwards into Africa. For some smaller factions such as Savoy and Prussia, there is little that they can do — they will have to find a means of surviving long enough against the French and Austrian behemoths who dominate the Mediterranean. For Britain, however, the French and the League of Nations could be useful buffers against German ambitions, although the League of Nations' Dutch members could prove problematic should Belgium break away since solving the Belgian crisis could potentially impact on how other factions see you. Notable resources Wine Lead Normandie et Bretagne The north of France from the tip of Finisterre in the west to the Low Countries in the east is dominated by the two historic regions of Normandie and Bretagne. The many harbours and ports which dot the coastline form a vital link for the shuffling of goods and persons from one end of the earth to the next. Paris-sur-Seine The seat of power in the French nation ever since the Middle Ages. In addition to functioning as the capital of France, this territory also hosts some of the richest grainfields in all of France. Gascony Alternating between hill and plain and dominated by the port town of Bordeaux, Gascony forms a vital link between France and the rest of the world, with access to the Caribbean from here. Languedoc This south-eastern territory of France is a major wine-producing region, and also forms a vital part of France's agricultural prowess. Alsace-Lorraine This heavily forested region is rich in iron ore, making it a must-have for any budding industrial power on the European continent. Portugal An ancient land of mountain and wooded coast, Portugal is the westernmost nation in Europe, fronting the mighty Atlantic Ocean, making it a perfect staging ground for military adventures in America or Africa. Azores Although isolated from the rest of Europe, the Azores form a vital link in Europe's maritime access to the western hemisphere. Castille The capital and birthplace of the Spanish nation. Granada The majestic landscape and coastal highlands of Granada were once the seat of an ancient Islamic civilisation which is now lost to the sands of time. One legacy of Granada's Islamic past remains, however, and it is the cultivation of citrus fruit, as well as its links to Africa via Ceuta and Maghreb. *file:rare.png: Citrus Catalonia This territory is the most industrialised and wealthiest of Spain's regions, being located on the southern edge of the Pyrenées and bordering the sea. Bizkaia The mountainous lands to the north of Spain on the south-western shoulder of the Pyrenéesare are known to be a bountiful fishing ground, with all manner of fish and shellfish dredged up from the waves here. *file:rare.png: Fish Extremadura Although the landscape appears barren, the mountains of this territory host various precious minerals. Piemont The capital of the so-called Kingdom of Sardinia, Piemont is centred around the city of Turin which has stayed the capital of Sardinia ever since the acquisition of Piemont by the Savoyard dynasts. *file:rare.png: Wine Lombardy Lombardy's prime location south of the German lands and connections to the Mediterranean make it a territory of formidable reputation. In addition to being a major industrial area, it is also famed for the cultivation and production of silk in Europe. Belgium Consisting of a strip of coastal march to the north and hills and mountains to the south and intersected by two major rivers, Belgium is a highly strategic region with its ports conducting all manner of commerce and shipping. Netherlands The capital of the Netherlands, a member-state of the League of Nations, is located here. Aside from having some of Europe's greatest ports and shipping industries, the Netherlands is also a hub of commerce thanks to its heritage as a nation of traders. Alps The harsh crags of this land belie its green and fertile heart of rolling hills and lakes. Saxony This territory in the northeastern corner of the German lands is known as being the intellectual heartland of the German nation, thanks to its former rulers who lavished much care and coin on perfecting the arts. Bavaria Although seemingly backward in comparison to its Lutheran peers and in comparison to the Austrian juggernaut, the mountains of Bavaria foster a web of trade and commerce every bit as vibrant and complicated as its other neighbours, thanks to its natural resources in situ. Rhineland Dominated by the loop of the Rhine, the Rhineland is the most heavily industrialised and modern of all German lands, and has been so ever since the Middle Ages. Hannover The locataion of Hannover in the German lands makes it a vital logistical hub for those seeking to push supplies across Europe. Category:Atlas